The instant invention relates generally to storage and display apparatuses for compact discs and more specifically it relates to a compact disc tack display device.
Numerous storage and display apparatuses for compact discs have been provided in prior art that are adapted to protect the compact discs from dust and in some instances the apparatuses can be mounted onto walls, so that the compact discs can be viewed therefrom. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,687 to Whittington; U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,681 to Henkel; U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,270 to Campbell; U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,952 to Krattiger and U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,642 to Dardashti all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.